Dragon Ball Alternate Ep 9
by Tyoung32
Summary: Years have passed since the Prologue. Raditz goes to find and bring forth his brother. With Planet Vegeta still intact, this is the start of the Alternative version of what you know as, The Saiyan Saga.


Dragon Ball Alternate Episode 9  
The Saiyans Arrive.

[The scene comes in. Years have passed since the prologue saga. The North Side Saiyans haven't been heard from since their last fight with the Elites. The scene zooms into the throne room, where the King is sitting on his throne, the prince's chair still empty. In walks the Royal Advisor.]

King Vegeta: "Yes Zorn."

Zorn: [He bows.] "Sire permission for suggestion."

King Vegeta: "Permission granted."

Zorn: "Our scouting team has picked up several saiyan youths on different planets. The ones we've forgotten about because of Frieza's Planet Trade Organization. Since you single handedly "cancelled," the tyrants motives yourself, I already took the liberty of sending scouts out to pick up these saiyan youths."

King Vegeta: [He nods.] "That's fine. So what's the suggestion?"

Zorn: "The suggestion is; it seems that your son, Nappa, and Raditz are the closest saiyans in the vicinity where one last saiyan youth is. Kakarot is his name. He was the son of Bardock." [The King raises a brow at the name of what Planet Vegeta now calls "The Fallen Hero."] "If he's anything like Bardock was as a determined fighter, he'd be a wonderful addition to the saiyan army. So instead of deploying someone out there to go get him, I was hoping if you didn't mine, to contact your son yourself and give him the orders to ship Kakarot back to Vegeta?"

King Vegeta: "Why don't you just do it Zorn?"

Zorn: [He clears his throat as he carefully looks for his words, not to piss off the king.] "Well sire, and not to offend the prince of all saiyans, but Vegeta is in that, "Young King," stage. The one where he literally believes he should take orders from no one but the one person higher than him, and that would be you."

King Vegeta: [He lets out a disgruntled moan, not wanting to do the tedious task. He nonchalantly picks up his scouter, pressing the button in a certain fashion.]

[On a random planet, Raditz and Nappa sit so the left and right of the prince himself. Nappa and Raditz look the same. The prince's appearance hasn't changed much either except for his height and the fact he looks older than before, the normal saiyan aging process. The planet there on, wasn't deserted, just defeated. The three saiyans laid waste to whatever used to inhabit it. Nothing is left but smoke and charred bodies and areas. As they saiyans are shown sitting, Nappa's scouter goes off. ]

Nappa: "Huh? It's the king." [He answers.] "Yes sire?"

King Vegeta: "Nappa: I have an assignment for one of you. It'll take a quick year. Our scouting team has picked up the recent saiyan youths that were deployed when Frieza was under rule, but there's one in an area that you three are the closest too. I need one of you to go get him and ship him back to Planet Vegeta. He's on a planet called Earth. His name is Kakarot."

[Raditz's eyes widen immediately. He can't believe his brother's name was just called. He already decided that he will be the one to take this mission.]

Nappa: "Yes sir. I just received coordinates. Nappa out." [He logs out the scouter call.]

Raditz: [Before anyone can say another word.] "I'll go, you two are hogging the kills around here anyways."

Vegeta: "Hm? Very well then, we'll see you around Raditz. Truth be told, I'm too old and too strong to have two escorts now anyways. You might as well report back to Planet Vegeta yourself afterwards."

Raditz: [He nods.] "Not a problem prince." [He then bows and quickly runs off to his space pod, hopping in it and then taking off.]

Nappa: "He was sure ready to leave.."

[Back on Vegeta, the king takes off his scouter.]

King Vegeta: "Done. Anything Else Zorn?"

Zorn: [He bows.] "No sire. That was all that I required."

Tarble: [Runs in.] "Father."

King Vegeta: "Go play Tarble."

Tarble: "…..I'm a little too old too-"

King Vegeta: "Go train Tarble."

Tarble: "…..[Walks out.] Ass."

Zorn: [He blinks in confusion.] "Uh, yes, well, thank you sire. I'll take my leave now." [Zorn walks out as the scene fades out as it zooms in on the King.]

[Exactly one year later.]

[Two bodies hit the ground with a loud thud. One body shows to be the saiyan Raditz. The other, is Son Goku, also known as Kakarot, the saiyan Raditz was sent to retrieve. Piccolo, the namek that put the now seen hole in the chest of Raditz and Goku, walks over to Raditz himself as he talks to the dying saiyan, explaining to him the dragonballs, and their use. Raditz chuckles, replying to how he had his scouter on, and Nappa and Vegeta heard everything and are now on their way. But they weren't the only saiyans that received the message.]

Zorn: [He runs through the crowded hallways, pushing every saiyan in his way to the side. He bursts through the throne room doors, to see the king and Tarble doing a light spar. Really, Vegeta just has his palms up while Tarble punches into them. You can tell they just started.] "My King, I have urgent news!"

King Vegeta: "Royal Advisor or not, you have some nerve running in here like-"

Zorn: "Sir!" [The king puts his hands down, balling them into a fist and walks towards Zorn with intention to kill. You never cut off the king, let alone raise your voice. This causes Zorn to be quick with his words.] "The saiyan Raditz that we sent to retrieve Kakarot has fallen by his brother's hands. Also, we've made a discovery thanks to the battle, there are things called dragon balls-" [The king grabs his neck, and raises Zorn into the air. Zorn gasps for his breath and keeps going, knowing that if he doesn't he'll die.] "They grant wishes! Any wish you want!"

King Vegeta: [He squeezes a bit tighter around Zorn's neck, but gives a look of intrigue.] "Continue. Better hurry before I crush your throat, I can feel it caving."

Zorn: [He chokes a good bit before continuing.] "Your son is after them. Remember what I told you about the "Young King" phase a while back!? He could wish for anything! Those wishes should be yours! We're talking anything sire! Control over every galaxy, immortality, wealth in all forms-"

King Vegeta: "Did you say Immortality? [He releases Zorn. The royal advisor gasps for air.] Immortality…That's exactly what he'll wish for. And honestly, if I wasn't king, and I had immortality….Zorn! Gather the Elite! They have a new mission! Gather the Dragon Balls and bring them to me! That's a direct order from the king! Tell them when they run into General Nappa, he has no say on their mission!"

[In a switch of the scene, the Elite saiyans are shown running and jumping into their pods, First Cumber, then Vestro, Kaddish, Cilan, and finally the Giant Zuuka. Destination Earth, they take off immediately as the space pods take off into space.]

King Vegeta: "Immortality huh? Who wouldn't want that wish?" [The king looks out the window as the ships leave and the scene fades out.]

[Back on Earth, the scene comes in, in the heart of West City. The crowded areas of people walk in every direction possible. Two men stick out from the crowd. One has jet black, short hair; the front covering his eyes a bit until he moves them out of his way. His tall and lean body was covered by a white T-shirt, that's shown under a black blazer. His jeans are as skinny as his legs; where the legs end, the black loafers show. Strapped around his back is a guitar shaped case, obvious to what's inside it. His name is Saymian. The guy beside him has snow white hair. It's up in a natural Mohawk fashion, with random follicles flaring out everywhere, as if he never combs it yet it looks groomed. He has on a tight black t-shirt, and jeans just like the black haired guy. A guitar case is also strapped around his back. Jude was his name, he was brother to Saymian.]

Jude: [As they both walk down the sidewalk of West City, He sighs and put his hands behind his head.] "Become a band you said. We'll make a lot of money you said. We're behind on rent already. Rocky didn't show to the last gig we had. I think we need jobs."

Saymian: "Jobs?" [He shakes his head in disgust.] "I think you need to quit using words just because the people of Earth teach them to you. Jobs!" [He scoffs.] "You wouldn't know what to do at a "job.""

Jude: "I'm just saying."

Saymian: "Stop saying and help me find somewhere cheap to eat-"

Random civilian: [Points to the sky.] "Oh my! What is that!?"

[Both Saymian and Jude look up, and their eyes widen like everyone around them, except the civilians' eyes are open in disbelief, Saymian and Jude's eyes are open in fear.]

Saymian: "No…"

[Jude stands there, speechless and quivering, as two saiyan pods come crashing into the city streets. Both Saymian and Jude stand there shaking in fear as the other civilians gather around the two craters formed by the saiyan space pods. Their biggest fear has come to life, or so they thought. In their mind, the saiyans have found them, or at least in Jude's mind. Saymian wasn't convinced that they were here for the boys.]

Jude: "We got to go!" [He starts taking off into the air before Saymian grabs his foot to stop him.]

Saymian: [He pulls Jude back down.] "Dummy! Don't fly! They'll know it's us! Just run instead. Better yet, hide!"

[Jude nods and they both immediately take cover behind an alley. Saymian peers out to watch what's going on. He looks to see them, now standing out their pods; the prince of all saiyans, Vegeta, and the saiyan general, Nappa. Saymian sees their tails wrapped around their waist.]

Saymian: "There's no doubt Jude. They're saiyans."

Jude: [He holds his head, pushing his hair back. Jude looks as if the apocalypse just began.] "But how, they can't be here for us can they!? We turned our pod beacons off! Or is the saiyan planet so far away that they already had our signal and it took them this long to come for us?"

Saymian: "Jude. Shut. Up."

[Jude tries to calm down as Saymian peers back around the corner, examining the horrible situation at hand. It got worse. The general rises up his right hand, two fingers pointing to the sky as a huge eruption occurs. In a blinding flash of light, the whole city is leveled. Nothing is left. Just a massive crater of what used to be West City and then some.]

[Cue Vegeta scolding Nappa about possibly destroying the dragon balls.]

[As Vegeta and Nappa fly off, a hand pops out the dirt of the massive West City crater. Saymian then emerges from the dirt coughing.]

Saymian: [Completely wrecked from the attack, he pants heavily and looks around. He finally spots Jude's body halfway buried into the ground.] "Jude!"

Jude: [He snaps awake and quickly sits up.] "What!?"

Saymian: [He blinks at his animated brother, and then sighs in relief that he's actually okay.] "Okay. Good, you're okay." [He winces from the pains in his body.]

Jude: [He holds his head as the pain starts to kick in itself.] "Reckless saiyans."

Saymian: "To think we're one of them…"

[Over at the battlefield, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin stand off against Vegeta. The three Z fighters get into fighting stances while the two saiyans stand there amused, still holding crossed arms.]

Vegeta: "Well it looks like they're not going to tell us where the dragon balls are. Nappa, let's have some fun with them. You still have those saibamen right? There should be six of them."

Nappa: [He pulls out the vile of saibamen.] "Huh, you're right Vegeta, there's six left. This is going to be fun."

[The Z fighters look on, but before Nappa could open the top to the vile…]

Zorn: "They've arrived sir."

[Five space pods crash into Earth, right behind Vegeta and Nappa.]

Nappa: "Huh!?"

Vegeta: "What the!?"

Piccolo: "More pods!?"

Krillin: "No way!"

Gohan: "Piccolo!"

[The wind from the force of the pods pushes the party back a good bit. They shield their faces until the forceful wind stops. Then all four pod doors open.]

Vegeta: [His eyes snap open even wider.] "It can't be…"

Nappa: "But, how!?"

[First one out the pod is the gigantic Zuuka. He towers out the pod, and shakes himself loose. Gohan and Krillin tremble at the giant.]

Krillin: "What!? No way! He's enormous! He's the same size as the bald one! We're done for!"

Piccolo: "Krillin stay on guard!"

[Next, popped out Cilan; the long, lean saiyan. He steps out and yawns while giving his arms an outward stretch. He moves his slicked hair out the way as he smirks at Zuuka. Behind him is Kaddish, his average saiyan built is topped with muscles.]

[Finally, hopping out simultaneously is Cumber and Vestro. The two saiyans step out and stand next to Cilan and Zuuka. The Elite have arrived. All four of them standing in a dominate fashion. They walk toward Vegeta and Nappa, all in a line, until they reach the party that was standing off against each other. It's now a three way party between The Elite, the prince and general, and the three Z fighters.]

Vegeta: [He chuckles.] "Well, well. It seems my father caught whiff of Raditz scouter message I'm guessing? Here to help us find them are you?"

Cumber: "Hardly Vegeta."

Nappa: [He quickly clenches a fist and yells] "Hey! You watch how you address your prince and general!"

Cilan: "We don't have to watch anything. Not this mission."

Cumber: "We were sent here on King Vegeta's strict orders. Those orders were to gather and bring home the dragon balls. Also any order given by the prince or general is to be disregarded until this mission is complete."

Nappa: "What!?"

Vestro: [He smirks at Nappa.] "Don't take it personal. You'd do the same if it was your mission. Orders come first Nappa; you taught us that."

Piccolo: "They talk like they're not even on the same side."

Cumber: [His eyes dart to Piccolo.] "It seems like it's our lucky day too. That's the voice of the one who explained the power of the dragon balls to Raditz. I thought we were going to have to search this whole planet for that voice."

Vestro: "Oh man, I was dreading that part. So what's it going to be green man? You're gonna talk right?"

Piccolo: [He scoffs and then smirks.] "In your dreams scum; I'd die before I told you any information about the dragon balls."

Vestro: [He raises a palm.] "Then die you shall".

Krillin: "I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you kill Piccolo, you destroy the dragon balls. They're connected to one another."

Kaddish: "Hm?"

Cilan: "Oh is that so?' [Zuuka cracks his knuckles.] "Well our big friend Zuuka here is a master at torture. We'll make your friend talk, after we kill you two runts."

Nappa: [He leans over and whispers to Vegeta.] Hey Vegeta, what are we going to do?

Vegeta: [He chuckles, but stays at a low tone.] "We're going to let them handle it Nappa. I'm stronger than all five of those fools. We can find new Elite back home, that's not an issue. Our priority is immortality. We can rebuild your precious army later. Once they defeat these worthless fighters, we'll destroy them, and then continue to look for the dragon balls."

Piccolo: [Over hearing everything.] "So they're not on the same team. At least not this go around."

Cumber: [He raises his voice over everyone.] "Enough of this! Let's kill the two smaller ones and then make the green guy talk."

Kaddish: "Sounds like a plan." [He steps forward.] "I feel like I should go first, it's my turn anyways!"

[The three Z fighters all stare down Kaddish until…]

Chiaotzu: "Hey!"

[Everyone looks up as Tien and Chiaotzu descend down next to Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin.]

Tien: "What's up guys?"

Krillin: "Tien! Chiaotzu! Just in time!"

Tien: [He looks over at Piccolo.] "Piccolo". [He then turns his eyes to Gohan.] "So, is that Goku's kid?"

Krillin: "Yeah that's Gohan! Piccolo's been training him."

Tien: "He's bold, like his father."

Cumber: [He growls in annoyance.] "Enough! Kaddish just do your job already!"

Kaddish: [He smirks and walks forward again.] "Right, now who or how many want to die first."

Yamcha: "Wait for me guys!" [Quickly descending, with his back towards the saiyans, he turns around with a cocky grin.] "Sorry I'm late."

Krillin: "Yamcha!"

Yamcha: [He looks at everyone.] "So why's everyone so serious" [Chiaotzu, Krillin, and Gohan share a laugh.]

Kaddish: [He yells in annoyance and anger.] "What's wrong with you!? I should blow you all up right now for your ignorance! You are in the presence of saiyan Elite! Now, let's go, one of you before I destroy you all!"

Krillin: "Guys let me go first. You know, to test the threat."

Yamcha: [He steps in front of Krillin, staring down Kaddish.] "Wait Krillin, let me go first. You've already been revived once remember? Let me go in your place this time." [He smirks.] "I'll try to save some for you."

Kaddish: "Cocky little scum isn't you?"

Yamcha: [He grins as he crouches down in fighting position. The saiyan and the former desert bandit standoff, ready to engage.] "We'll see whose scum after I finish you."


End file.
